


Motionless-16/21

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [21]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Language, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Violence, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: A man can be broken, crumble to his knees in defeat. But it only takes one thing, one word, one….person, to keep them going. The man may be broken, but he’s stronger than ever.





	Motionless-16/21

**Author's Note:**

> I regret absolutely nothing about this part…...but dammit do I love how this part turned out!!

                                     

**\--------------**

**Bucky’s POV**

I was strapped in letting out blood-curdling screams as the chair did its job. The doctors had told the guards to cut, stab and shoot me in the arms, legs, and abdomen. Instantly shocked beyond belief and amazed when they saw how fast I healed. They had a strength measurement ball in my left hand, which turned into a crumpled heap when I squeezed it as the pain grew worse. Not only did I heal much faster than I have before, but I was much stronger. Straining against the restraints as the electric shocks ran through me. I screamed, yelled so loud some guards pointed their weapons at me just in case I actually tore through.

The wiping process was already well under way as the doctors began the Winter Soldier initiation that Albern ordered them to do. I growled at them, snarled against the orders they were starting to implant into my head. Fighting against them, sweat running down my neck and face as I continued to glare at them. I hardly even noticed when the lights began to flash, but Albern ordered the doctors to keep going as he and Bane and some guards left the room. Whoever caused the alarm to go off, came at a good time, because I was beginning to feel myself being torn between two people. Bucky Barnes and the Winter Soldier. It wouldn’t be much longer until the Soldier was back, but dammit if I wasn’t going to let that happen. You wanna see how strong I am Albern? I’ll fucking show you then.

\----------

**Y/N’s POV**

You woke up exhausted and nauseous. It felt like you went on a roller coaster after eating all the food you could find. Your stomach rolled and coiled before you knew it, you quickly rolled over to your side to throw up onto the floor. The morning sickness was getting worse and you felt even weaker than before. Your mind raced back to what Albern told you a few hours before. Bucky was here, he was here and willingly gave himself up, to be the Winter Soldier again, just so you can go free. Albern told you all about the deal he offered Bucky, but that manipulative son of a bitch lied through his teeth. He had no plans of letting you go, he never did. He got what he wanted and much more too. Not only did he now have the Winter Soldier back, a new serum, but the means to grow and train the newest generation of super soldiers. With your twins being the strongest ones, Bucky being their leader and trainer.

You felt your stomach roll as you remembered the fact that you and Bucky were going to be the parents, the givers of life to this new generation. You threw up again, just as the lights began flashing and the alarm going off.

“What the fuck?” You heard orders being shouted down the hallway, followed by gunshots. You pushed yourself towards the wall, trying to make yourself as small as possible. Fearing the men were going to come in and drag you away. A man yelled something out in Russian before you heard the sound of a body falling to the floor right in front of your door. Closing your eyes tightly, wrapping your arms around yourself, you began to cry. The door burst open.

“P-Please don’t hurt me, please. I’ll do anything you say, b-but pl-please,” you whimpered as you heard footsteps come closer. A soft hand placed itself on your shoulder.

“Shh, Y/N it’s alright. Steve, Bruce needs to look at her right now.” You knew that voice, you’d never forget it. Peeking through your closed half open eyes, you saw red hair and green eyes looking at yours.

“N-Natasha? H-How?” She shook her head and kissed your forehead.

“Don’t worry about that now. Bruce, what’s the status?” You heard a quiet humming and some beeping coming towards your abdomen. You screamed, flailing your arms, forcing the device from you. “Get that away from me! Don’t-don’t hurt them please!” Those soft hands were on your face now, wiping away the tears, the same calming voice soothing you.

“Y/N, shh, calm down. It’s only Bruce. He’s scanning to make sure if he needs to inject you with anything if you have an infection.” You held onto her hands tightly, crying softly as he continued to scan you. Looking through your tears, you saw Steve, Tony in the room as well. With Sam and Thor guarding the door.

“Nat?” She looked at you as Bruce stood up, the green tinge in his eyes showing that he was pissed.

“Bruce, what did you find?”

“That the sick bastard was playing us this whole time.” He turned the small screen towards the others. They all looked at the screen, then immediately towards you.

“You’re-you’re…”

“I’m pregnant…”

“How long, Y/N?” Nat asked you, sitting you up slowly, stopping when you winced.

“Umm...two and a half months? Three? I-I don’t know.”

“That sick bastard!” Steve yelled, closing his eyes tightly, before taking a deep breath. “Okay, okay, we’re going to get you out of here, find Bucky, then blow this place up and bring it to the ground. Thor, you okay with carrying Y/N back to the jet? I’ll radio ahead and let Clint know.”

“Yes, Rogers. Miss Y/N will be brought back safely.” Thor gently lifted you up bridal style, but you stopped him before he could leave.

“Wait, how did you find us?”

“We’ll tell you everything later. Let’s just focus on getting you out of here.”

“Steve, wait!” You called out after him. “You need to hear this.”

“Y/N, we don’t-”

“Steven Grant Rogers! Shut the hell up and fucking listen!” He stopped, clearly shocked from your outburst. They waited patiently as you waited until the nausea passed. “It’s important. Albern, h-he...he has everything he needs to start a new generation of Hydra super soldiers. Files, papers, video’s, tests...Bucky, Bucky’s sperm and...and my eggs.” No one said a thing as you explained everything.

“Nothing can survive this, Steve. Just because Bucky and I get out of here doesn’t mean it’s over. Especially if Albern gets away, he can still finish what he started. S-Steve, h-he can’t get away with this...I-I don’t want us to become the parents of killers. Please!” Steve walked up to where you were curled up, crying in Thor’s arms and wiped away the tears, leaning his forehead against yours.

“We’ll take care of it, Y/N. But let Thor take you back, so Bruce and Nat can take care of you, alright?” You nodded weakly, just wanting to sleep forever.

“Sam, place the rest of the charges to the rest of the foundations. Anywhere where it causes the most damage. I want this place on the fucking ground when we’re done. Tony and I will set the rest of the ones we have.” Sam nodded and took off, Thor, Bruce, and Nat leaving shortly after bringing you back to the jet. You don’t remember much after you left the room as exhaustion won and took over.

\-----------

**Steve’s POV**

“How many charges do we have left?” I asked Tony as we finished searching through the final lab and after all the important information was sent back to the tower by FRIDAY. Who kept it safe and locked away.

“Just five…” He was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that sounded very much like Bucky. We looked at each other and ran straight towards the noise, killing every Hydra agent and guard that stood in our way. The screams turned louder as we reached the door where they were keeping him. Without a moment's hesitation, Tony blasted the door open to find Bucky strapped to the chair, thrashing in pain. I saw red as I took one look at the fresh scars littered across his body. Without thinking twice, I screamed and started killing off everyone in the room. Tony following suit. Once everyone was dead, Tony powered off the machine, making sure to blast it to pieces, before blasting away Bucky’s restraints. Bucky was covered in a layer of sweat, hair sticking to his skin.

“Bucky?” I asked him as I reached towards him. His left hand shot out and grabbed my wrist hard, threatening to snap it like a twig if I didn’t back off. I took the opportunity to take in what Albern did to him. The area where skin met metal was red and slightly swollen, but his arm was now black as his pupils as he growled at me as he stood up. His eyes were hard, filled with rage and anger, but there was a hint of Bucky still in there.

“Make sure he feels it?” He hissed at me, yup, Bucky was still there, even if he was fighting off the controls. He was there. I returned his dark smile, gripping his left wrist with my free hand, leaning towards him.

“Bash the fuckers face in….make him feel it.” Bucky released me and stormed out of the room to find the man, who apparently was running for his life. Tony just stared at me, unsure how to take what he saw all in.

“Well, remind me not to get on your bad side, Cap.”

“Sorry, I hate acting that way. It’s just-”

“Hey, totally understand man, but let’s give him a few minutes while we set the rest of these charges. Then we’ll go check on Mr. Grumps.”

“Yeah, I totally thought he was going to snap my wrist into dust. Hurt like a motherfucker.”

Tony laughed, “I think I’m starting to like this side of you, Cap. What else are you hiding?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Stark? Come on, let’s go.” It didn’t take us too long to have the rest of the charges set, besides one. We were about to set the very last one before we heard a man screaming bloody murder down the hall we were in. We rushed down the hallway and jerked back at what we saw. It looked like a bloody crime scene, emphasis on the bloody. Bane was motionless on the floor with a broken neck and Bucky was covered with splatters of blood on his skin. And we were met with the sight of Albern laying on a table with his left arm on the ground. His nose was broken, face swollen, black and blue. Both of his knee caps were shot, along with several other bullet wounds littered across his body. His right arm and legs were clearly broken, just by the way they were bent at odd angles.

Bucky was standing above the almost unconscious man as he searched through the briefcase beside him. Pulling out files and some canisters that were labeled with his and Y/N’s names. He stilled, before lifting up a hard drive labeled with his name, followed by ‘procedure’, and ‘serum testing’.

“Bucky, we’re blowing this place up in ten minutes.” He looked over at me, then walked up to me anger still radiating off of him. He took the charge from my hand and headed back to where Albern continued to bleed out. Using the man's’ ties, he tied the last explosive to the man's face leaning down and saying darkly. “I. Win.” Then grabbing the knife and hard drive before he went to Tony. Without looking at him, he handed the drive to Tony.

“Look at that and I’ll break your fucking neck.” Bucky was shaking slightly. “Sorry, it’s just, just, don’t. Please.” The last word came out more like a plea rather than a command.

“You got it. Now let’s go, we have someone who’s eager to see you.” And with that, Bucky walked past us, pulling the gun from the band of his boxers. Knife at the ready in the other. If anyone else got in our way, it wasn't going to be good. We hurried after Bucky, heading back to the jet.

\-----------

**Bucky’s POV**

I felt absolutely no remorse for what I did to Albern. I could tell just from the looks from Steve and Tony, that it was gruesome and dark. I don’t know how to explain it, it was as if it wasn’t me doing it at all. I could tell what was going on, but it felt as if the Winter Soldier was the one killing the man. And it felt really good if I had, to be honest. Feeling the man’s life slowly slip away. I know it’s dark and not right to think like that, but after everything he’s done to me, Y/N, and everyone else Albern and his brother harmed through this, he deserved what happened to him.

I saw the jet start its engines and watched as the rest of the team looked as they’ve seen a ghost, as they took in my appearance. Steve and Tony walked aboard, I followed, instantly searching for Y/N. Nat suddenly reached for her gun, but I was quicker. I shot the man right between the eyes, watching as the Hydra agent fell to the ground in a heap.

“Damn, man.” I didn’t look at Sam but instead turned to Y/N, who was sitting up, tears rolling down her face. My arm dropped, the gun and knife dropping to the floor with a clang. I stood in between her legs and crumbled to my knees, grabbed her and pulled her towards me. Letting my head fall to her chest, needing to feel her skin against mine. To hear her heart beating strongly from her chest. She raised her hands and ran them through my hair. Not caring how sweaty and bloody it was. I broke down in her arms, leaning further into her touch, as I ran my right hand up and down her back. Taking in the way her skin felt against the palm of my hand.

Y/N cried out in relief, holding my head against her chest, refusing to let me go. And I didn’t want her to. There was no way in hell I was going to let her go or even leave my sight ever again. I was so relieved she was alive and breathing. That I was getting the control over my mind and body back.

“My name is James Buchanan Barnes...my best friend is Steve Rogers...I’m in love with Y/N….I’m in the jet with Y/N. I’m safe, I’m Bucky Barnes, and I’m not the Winter Soldier.” Y/N lifted my face to meet hers, smiling wetly.

“You’re my Bucky. I love you so much, baby.”

“Oh god doll, fuck I love you.” I whimpered back as I brought her lips to mine. Needing to taste her, to know I wasn’t dreaming. Steve spoke behind me.

“We’re good ways away, Clint. Tony, blow it.”

“Finally!” There was a distant explosion, the jet shook slightly from the base, but I could care less as I pulled Y/N into a deeper kiss.

“Um, not like it’s great to have you both back and all, but could you keep it PG-Rated for the rest of us?” Clint teased from the pilot’s seat. Y/N laughed at me, smiling as I growled lowly, peppering her face with kisses.

“Bitch should’ve thought twice before taking what’s mine,” I reply back, as I stand up and sit behind Y/N, but only after being ordered by Nat to wash off a bit first. I tossed the blood stained towel in the trash bin after cleaning off most of the blood I could get. Then immediately resumed my place behind Y/N. Letting her rest against my chest, Y/N fixing the blanket so it covered both of our bare legs. I looked over at Steve and Tony, who were sitting down across from us. Smiling at Nat, who came over and kissed us both on the forehead before taking her place by Clint up front.

“So, anyone cares to share how you were able to find us? I thought I went alone.”

Steve nodded. “You did. No one followed you. But FRIDAY, being the sneaky A.I. she is, managed to find a way past Albern’s system and hacked into the video feeds that were along the highways. Locking onto the van you were in. It took a while, but she managed to hack into the man’s phone without giving anything away because everything was scanned and checked. So she had to lay dormant for a while. She only managed to contact us a few short hours after you landed where Albern was keeping you. It took us longer than we planned because the connection was weak and you were being held underground. So it was tricky to find the best places to set the charges.” Steve tried to smile back at me, but I could tell it was forced.

“Sorry, we couldn’t get to you sooner, Buck.” I waved him off, smiling fondly at YN as she laid passed out against me.

“You found us, Steve, that’s all that matters.” I rested my face in her neck, breathing her in. Reminding myself how she smelled like flowers.

“Buck, there's’ something you should know about Y/N.”

“What about her?” I croaked, scared of what they were going to tell me.

“She’s pregnant, with twins.” My head jerks up as I look at Steve.

”W-What? But-what?” Bruce sits down, looking at me.

“She’s about two and a half months pregnant. She and the twins are 100% healthy. And they’re yours, Bucky. Both the little girl and boy are yours.” I glanced between Bruce and Y/N. Trying to wrap my head around the fact that she was pregnant, pregnant with twins. My twins. Holy shit, Y/N was pregnant with my kids.

“And...you’re sure they’re okay? They’re not - they don’t have?”

“The serum Albern used on you?” I nodded my head at Bruce. “Thankfully, no. But if FRIDAY never found you, then he most certainly would have.” Instinctively, I wrapped my right arm around her chest protectively. I kept the other at a safe distance. Still wary of my new arm, still learning my new strength. I could tell the three of them were watching me as I flexed my new hand.

Tony was the one who spoke up first. “So what’s so special about this drive?” I glared at the black device Tony held in his hand.

“Every bloody thing he’s done to me. Pretty positive he has the videos on there as well.”

“What videos, Bucky?” Steve asked calmly, knowing well not to push my buttons.

“Tests mainly, before and after the serum. Videos of when….when they gave me this. How Albern left his mark.” I looked down at my black arm, hating again for what it stood for. What he was going to use it for. Y/N and I had a long road to recovery ahead, I knew that. But the only thing I cared about was that Y/N and the...kids were all safe. Safe and alive. And that Albern was long gone, taking everything with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this part!!


End file.
